


Real Man

by katuave



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying Keith (Voltron), Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Insecurity, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katuave/pseuds/katuave
Summary: Shiro reassuring Keith about his insecurities
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Real Man

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely self indulgent, so some things said at the beginning could trigger dysphoria so just be cautious:)

When staring in the mirror, Keith can’t help but point out all his flaws.

_You aren’t a man._

_ Shiro is just pitying you. _

_ No one sees you as a man. _

_ No amount of lies from your team will make you a man. _

_ No matter how many times you tell yourself- _

“Keith?” Shiro called through the door, “You okay?”

This wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, there are many days when Shiro comes to save the day by rushing to his boyfriends side. Keith is grateful, he is, but he wish it was different. He doesn’t want to depend on Shiro for his own problems. 

Despite the frustration Keith feels towards himself, he knows Shiro wants to help him right now. So he opens the door, doesn’t wipe the tears off his face, just opens his arms.  Shiro wraps his arms around him, picks him up and set him on his lap after sitting on the bed.  They stay silent for a few minutes, Shiro stroking his hair.

“Just one of those days?” The black paladin asks. Keith nods. “I’m so sorry, baby.” More tears fall down while he listens to Shiro’s steady breathing. It calms him. 

“Thank you,” Keith says, voice barely above a whisper. “For being here with me, I love you.”

“Of course, kitty” He kisses the top of his head. “I will _always_ be here for you, I love you more than you know.” 

The red paladin smiles but the insecurities won’t stop yelling at him. “I don’t deserve you, you deserve a real man.” He whispers. 

Shiro pulls Keith’s head off his shoulder and makes them sit face to face. “You _are_ a man. I have never seen you as less than, these voices in your head? they’re lying. I wish you never thought these things but I will always be here for when you do. You are a strong, capable, compassionate, unique, beautiful, caring man.” He continues praising Keith until he sees him chuckling.

“Okay, okay,” Keith giggles, “I get it, thank you.” Keith smiles as he pulls his boyfriend into a kiss. 

“Anytime, baby, I’ll be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is welcome,, but please be nice i do not have thick skin hjdjsjdh


End file.
